


We'll do whatever just to stay alive

by dantetrieswriting



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, POV Alternating, and crying, probs the sappiest thing you'll ever read, sad but sweet, some struggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantetrieswriting/pseuds/dantetrieswriting
Summary: Or the one where Even falls in love with the curly haired boy with green eyes, a blinding smile and a little sister always by his side. Also the one where Isak falls right back.





	We'll do whatever just to stay alive

He's not sure if the name was Sara or Sana, so he scribbles a letter that could be qualified as either of those and wishes luck to the person handing out orders today. He nearly hits Noora in the face when handing over the cup and gives her a quick apologetic look which she dismisses with her hand. Twenty three minutes and he's done. He can survive twenty three, right? Well, he's already survived that many years, so it should be okay. Just focus, a small coffee with almond milk, two shots of espresso for - Mark? At least he thinks so, and the name gets sketched on a paper cup before he it slides under the coffee maker, presses the espresso button twice, sets a carton of almond milk next to it and swiftly bounces back to the register. A green tea for Emma, a caramel frappe for Julian and a latte for Doris - a regular. He doesn't even have to ask before giving her a sweet smile as she moves to sit down at her usual table by the window. The one overlooking the busy street outside. Even never really understood her fascination with rush-hour. The sidewalk covered in people bumping into each other and no one really caring enough to look twice at anyone they might knock over. But perhaps it's the only rush she has left in her life. The only distraction from dull days and endless nothing. Even smiles to himself as he pops on the lid and hears the signature snap, uses the quick still of people to take the drink to her personally and she runs her fingers over his palm, whispers "What a sweet young man," as if it's a secret, and the opening glass door signals his cue to get back to work. Maybe not the best time to score a sugar mama.

And  _oh boy_ is he thanking the gods he made it to the register before Noora could take over, because  _wow._ A boy, maybe a few years younger than him, but with a smile bigger than his dreams, standing there as his shiny emerald eyes scan the menu. Even's gaze drifts to the toddler on his back, a spitting image of the boy, yet her she's. Tiny. And a girl. And she whispers something in the boy's ear, points at the blackboard high on the wall and the boy nods. Gives her a kiss on the cheek. And Even would be lying if he'd say he wasn't positively melting.

"Hello, what can I get you two today?" he asks with his cheeriest smile and it's only then he notices that the boy has dimples. Fucking. Dimples. As if he hasn't been through enough today.

"A small black coffee and a hot chocolate," he says, yet the girl makes a small dissatisfied noise and he ducks his head, chuckling and mumbling what sounds a whole lot like, 'I'm spoiling you Lea.' When he looks back up, he gives Even a dimpled grin, "Add two blueberry muffins while you're at it."

"Of course! And your name?"

"Isak."

_Isak._

The name feels soft in Even's ears. Tastes sweet rolling off his tongue as well as he repeats it quietly while scribbling the four letters on two cups. Isak pays and takes a seat at one of the corner tables. It's the one that only has a single chair, so he sets the girl on his lap and bounces her a little on his knee as she hiccups a laugh. Even's pretty sure his eyes have formed into shiny red hearts by the time the boy - _Isak_ \- wraps the little girl in his embrace and kisses her temples, cheeks and the top of her head, smiling all through it. Even feels his heart swell more and more each passing second and he's about halfway through planning their wedding when Noora smacks the back of his head and Even jumps, rubbing the sore spot.

"What was that for?" he squeaks.

"Maybe instead of drooling over the customer, you could actually be useful and bring him his order."

Even splutters as he feels his cheeks heat up. He has a few words with her, yet grabs the two cups, balances the paper bag on his forearm and glances at the clock which tells him that his shift is done, before he sets off towards the two. The boy grabs his coffee and the bag with a wide smile and Even has to restrain his laughter as the little girl's tongue pokes out as she gets her hands on the hot chocolate. Even wishes he could stay a moment longer. Say anything. Yet he can't. He's got a hungry cat at home and a bus that leaves in 5 minutes so he gives them one last beaming glance and leaves.

\---

The guy, name tag announcing him as Even, looks at Isak just one last time before scurrying off and Isak feels his cheeks heat up.

"Issy is blushing," Lea teases and Isak gives her an unimpressed glare.

Unfortunately, the little troublemaker has learned from the best, and mirrors Isak's expression exactly, making the boy laugh and ruffle her curls. They're getting long, a bit past her shoulders now. Frizzy and golden, just like his own. A trait inherited from their mother. Same with the eyes. Green like the grass in July and always carrying twinkles of sunshine. At least Lea's do, in Isak's opinion. Her smile and the way she scrunches up her nose when something mildly inconvenient happens reminds Isak all too much of their mother. He thinks he should visit her. Maybe he'd bring Lea this time. He could get her flowers. Maybe clean up a bit. He's still not too sure about how much Lea really knows about the world. It's obvious that almost every other five year old has at least one parent figure in their lives. Possibly two. It's only a matter of time before she starts asking. So Isak doesn't dwell on it. Doesn't push it. Decides against letting Lea know the truth once again. He doesn't think neither he nor Lea is ready yet. So he texts Sana a 'babysit for me tmrrw? only a few hours sometime after 3' and gets a 'u got it' one back. He sends a red heart. When Sana replies with 'ew' he snorts so loud a good few people turn their heads. He does't care because Lea's giggling into her hot chocolate and that's all that matters.

\---

"Thank you again, so much for this."

Sana shakes her head and waves a hand,

"It's nothing. Really. But what's so urgent you suddenly needed me to babysit on a Wednesday?"

Isak chews his lip and glances away. 

"Oh my god, you have a date, don't you?" she says in a hushed voice and Isak rolls his eyes as dramatically as he can.

"Yeah. With my mum."

"Oh. _Oh_ , i'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," Isak interjects. "Really. Just, keep an eye on the tiny devil and whatever she says, she's _not_ allowed to have the cookies on top of the fridge."

Sana laughs, heartfelt and bright as ever, yet agrees. Before Isak leaves, he whispers a "You can have some, though," and she grins. Even if he doesn't say it often enough, he really loves Sana.

\---

A bouquet of pink carnations. Her favorites. The flowers believed to have been created from the Virgin Mary's tears. The pastel pink stands out in the grim atmosphere, illuminating the small square. It gives it the angelic hue it deserves, yet rarely possesses. A big oak stands tall and proud, blocking the sunlight from Marianne. Sometimes it makes Isak angry. Because she deserves the light. She deserves the beauty, the gentle gold spots dancing on the ground but she can't get it. Because of a damn tree. Yet on days like this, Isak is grateful. Because something in it makes him feel safe. Makes him feel as if she's protected even when he's too weak to visit. Even when he only has the time once in 5 months. Even if he's on his way back from somewhere and he comes by unplanned, nothing to offer and nothing to take. The oak always stands proud and watches over her. 

Isak takes the old flowers to the trash nearby, pulls out weeds and other unwanted inhabitants, cleans the space of anything that doesn't belong, and sits down. It's a hot Wednesday afternoon, so not many people are around. There are a few elderly looking after those who they once loved, the visit already set in their routine. He leans on the oak, eyes drifting over his surroundings. They land on an old man he sees every time with a new bouquet of red roses, always wearing a suit. He has a bright smile that he sends Isak's way and Isak waves back. They've never spoken, yet there's a connection. 

"Isak, hello!" he hears and turns his head to catch sight of Doris. She's the only person he's ever actually spoken to here. She has a late husband to visit every week, always decorated with her finest jewelry and a rose lipstick. She's a rather small woman with round glasses and a wonderful laugh. Isak likes her.

"Hei Doris! Is that a new dress?"

She smiles and twirls a little before answering, "I thought i'd get something nice for myself. And so far, I love it."

"Well, you look fantastic."

Doris laughs, "Oh, you boys know how to charm a lady," she teases, "You know, I finally saw you at Kaffebrenneriet the other day. So, what did you think of the cute barista? He sure seemed to have an interest in you."

Isak blushes. Although it's not as bad as when Doris had recommended him a coffee shop just for the 'blue eyed charmer serving drinks'.

"Well, the coffee was great," Isak jokes, "And Lea loved the hot chocolate. Although she'd biased because she loves all sugar. But uh, yeah, Even is. Pretty. I'll give you that. But he has to be nice to customers, it's like. A rule."

Doris rolls her eyes.

"You should have seen the way he looked after you. I'm telling you. Just go again sometime and talk to him a little. Trust me. But now, if you don't mind, I have a date."

"Well, then I guess I can't keep you here much longer. Ha det bra!"

She walks away with a wave and a smile on her face. Isak feels the flush in his face. Okay, so maybe he'll take her suggestion and go there again. Just for the coffee, of course. Yeah. 

"You hear that, mamma? A boy might actually like me," Isak whispers and smiles to himself. Yeah. He knows she'd be happy for him. He knows it. 

Isak lets a few tears slip as he watches the sun follow its route in the sky, slowly edging its way towards the horizon. People walk by and do their own thing and Isak sits there. Sits until the rare flecks of sun stop peeking though the leaves. Sits until the wind starts seeping under his shirt. Sits until his cheeks have dried and he's said all he has to say. Then he gets up, gives her a goodbye and walks back. He's probably a bit late, given that he promised Sana a few hours and it's been four since he left her.

_Isak: hey, just coming now, sorry x think i'll pop by KB and i can bring u tea?_

_Sana: it's totally fine, we're having fun. And tea sounds nice, thank you._

Isak walks through the glass door as the bell rings, and is only a little bit disappointed when Even isn't there. He still smiles at the blonde girl as he walks to the register and she greets him with the usual coffee shop 'what can I get you today?'

"Hi! I'll have one black coffee, a green tea and a hot chocolate, please. All small."

The girl, Noora, types in his order and Isak reaches into his back pocket which - is empty. And the other one as well. And so is every other damn pocket. Isak curses inwardly, giving the girl a small apologetic look despite his inner panic. He had it earlier. When he bought the flowers. He felt it when he was sitting, so it could've slid out when he was leaving. Or maybe someone stole it. The possibilities were racing and making Isak's head spin. The girl was still looking at Isak expectantly and a little concerned as Isak tried his best not to have a panic attack. The bell above the door rang and Isak faintly registered it as well as the hand on his shoulder.

"Dear, you dropped this."

And surely enough, Doris was there, holding out his wallet with a smile on her face. And Isak probably thanked her a thousand times, he's not sure. And yeah, he adds a latte to his order despite Doris' protests. The woman just saved him from a sure breakdown, sue him.

\---

Isak has to knock on his own door in order to not spill the drinks on himself. Sana opens the door carefully, shushing Isak the moment she comes into view.

"Halla! I just got Lea to sleep."

Isak nods and walks in as quiet as he can, toes off his shoes and walks with Sana to the kitchen. He sets the drinks down, giving Sana her tea, picking the coffee for himself and leaving the third drink on the counter. He'll figure it out later. They sit down and Isak speaks first,

"So, how did your day go?"

"Really well. We read some books, went on a walk and I even cooked dinner," Sana announces proudly and Isak grins back, "How was yours?"

"Uh, quite good actually. It felt nice to just sit there y'know. Talk. Ugh, I really need to find time more often."

"When do you think you'll tell Lea?"

"I think. When she asks. I mean how do you tell a toddler that her mother is dead and her father's a heartless asshole? It doesn't really come up."

Sana reached out and took Isak's hand in hers.

"You know you've done a great job raising her. And she adores you more than anything. Just, tell her when the time is right and i'm sure she'll understand. But thank you for the tea, and I should probably get going."

"Thank you again, for this. And i'll see you again sometime? We could go out for coffee maybe?"

"Of course. Text me and we'll make it happen. Well, good night!"

"Good night."

Sana lets herself out as Isak sits at the kitchen table, staring at the empty cup Sana left, sipping his own coffee. He's about halfway through the cup when his eyes land on the clock and he groans quietly. Coffee at 8:30 surely isn't a good idea. Well, he wasn't in the mood for sleeping anyway. He throws the cups away after he's finished and puts the cooled down hot chocolate in the fridge. Just in case. Tiptoes though the apartment, one light shut after another and peeks though Lea's door for a second. Sure enough, she's deep asleep, so Isak closes the door again and sneaks into his own room. Last remains of the sun are still somewhat illuminating his room, guiding his way to the desk. He fumbles around in the papers and flips the light switch. A yellow hue takes over half of the room as Isak pulls the curtain from the window and opens it. Sits on the window sill and breathes the fresh air. It's quiet. A little bit of traffic punctures the silence, yet it's barely noticeable. Some laughter in the distance. It's getting colder. Soon it'll be September and Isak will start uni. Soon, it'll be September and Isak will need a lot more than his part time job at the mall to keep his life together. Soon it'll be September, and Isak will do whatever it takes to keep Terje out of his and Lea's life. Permanently.


End file.
